disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hercules/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Hercules from the Disney film of the same name. Films ''Hercules'' *I know. "Stay by the cart." *F-F-Father? *Uh, no. Can you help us? We're looking for someone called Philoctetes. *I need your help. I want to become a hero, a true hero. *Wait. rips out the door trying to open it Uh, sorry. Why not? *The Argo? *But if I don't become a true hero, I'll never be able to rejoin my father Zeus. *Uh-huh. *It's the truth. *So what's in Thebes? *Halt! *awkwardly Pardon me, my good, uh... sir, but I demand you release that young... *...lady. But... aren't you... a damsel in distress? *Uh, uh, uh, I'm, um, uh, uh, uh... *Hercules. My... my name is Hercules. *Uh, so how'd you get stuck with the... *Pardon me. It seems to me that what you folks need is a hero. *I'm Hercules, and I happen to be... a hero. *Uh... no, not exactly. But... *Well... no. *Wha-Wha-What's wrong? *Kids? Trapped? Phil, this is great! *Phil, what is that thing? *Gee, Phil, that... that wasn't so hard. *Six? *But, Father, I've defeated every single monster I've come up against. I-I'm... I'm the most famous person in all of Greece. I'm... I-I'm an action figure! *Really? *down Phil... help! *Oh gee, I don't know. Phil has the rest of the day pretty much booked. *Wow. What a day. First that restaurant by the bay. And then that, that play, that, that, that Oedipus thing. Man, I thought I had problems. *I didn't know that playing hooky could be so much fun! *You know, wh-when I was a kid, I-I would have given anything to be exactly like everybody else. *Everybody's not like that. *You're not like that. *Meg, when I'm with you, I-I don't feel so alone. *What do you mean? *A dream come true? *More beautiful than Aphrodite? *The most wonderful... *Come on, Phil. Stop kidding around. *I know you're upset about today, but that's no reason to-- *Point is: I LOVE her. *You're crazy! *Stop it! *Phil, yelling SHUT UP!!!crashes into a pile of weights and chains potentially on the ground; Then he looks at him, on the verge of tears, then he gets up; Hercules is shocked of what he's donePhil, I... I didn't mean... Oh, I'm- I'm sorry. *Phil, wait. Where are you going? *FINE! G-GO! I don't- I don't need you. lifting a heavy weight *People are... are gonna get hurt, aren't they? *There are worse things. *she lies dying Meg, why did you... You didn't have to... *You like making deals. Take me in Meg's place. *Going once! *Going twice! *Father, this is the moment I've always dreamed of. to Meg But a life without Meg, even an immortal life, would be... empty. I... I wish to stay on earth with her. I finally know where I belong. TV Series ''Disney's Hercules: The Animated Series'' *Uh, Icarus, that's a lyre. *Icarus, what was that? *Good, but we really should be... *We have to do something. *I'm ready to face you vile demon! But could you come out of the girl's bathroom first? *Oh oh oh! I'm so stupid! It was so obvious! How could I've been so dumb? You had my ID, you made me show you to school. You even pretended to be my friend. *I showed you everything! Where I train, all my moves. I showed you all my moves! *You did it so you could turn me to stone! *Cassandra explains to Hercules, Icarus and Adonis how they were turned into babies after being splashed with magic water from the Spring of Canathus Wow, I don't know what to say Cassandra except, please don't ever tell any one that you changed my diaper! Please I'll do your homework for a year, I'll carry your books for 25 miles! *I'm no hero, Phil. I told a lie. *I lied! *to get out of a scheduling tight spot I could...lie... *Why? ''House of Mouse'' Video Games ''Disney Magical World Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"Guess they were too much for me. I'm just gonna have to train harder. You're pretty tough--you really handled those things. Are you here to enter the Games?" *"Uh-oh. Gotta go. The Coliseum's just up ahead. I hope I get to see you fight there sometime!" *"Hey, Phil! I'm all signed up! Phil!" *"And I'll help, too!" *"I don't understand! Phil, I thought you were my trainer!" *"Thanks, Ventus. I'm Hercules. Herc for short." *"More than anything. See, my father is Zeus, the king of the gods up on Olympus." *"No, no. I'm mortal. When I was a baby, somebody stole me from my parents, and... figured out how to take away my godhood." *"It's the only way I can become a god again. If I become a true hero, I can rejoin my father and go back to Olympus." *"Well, hey! You've done that already." *"Yeah. And it's all thanks to you, Ven." *"Forget the match. No way I could let my friend fight alone. 'Cause I'm a hero! I mean, ya know...I'm gonna be one. Come on, let's finish this together!" *"But you'll visit, right?" *"Well, maybe if you weren't trying to show off..." *"Sure--mostly. Look at how strong Terra is, and he's champion!" *"But Phil... I had to practically beg you to agree to train me." *"Did he just make that up?" *"A match between Zack and Aqua? This I can't miss." *"Oh... It's over already? And I finished today's training in record time. Uh, Aqua? What's wrong? Your face is red." *"I know, I know. Strength alone won't make me a true hero. I'm starting to figure that out. I look at you and Zack, and I can tell there's something more." *"Phil, get them out of here!" *"Well, that’s just something you’ll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did." *"Just between us, I’d already worn Cerberus down by the time the little guy jumped in." *"Wow! And I didn't even hold back!" *"Of course. Your friends give you strength. Isn't that right, Phil? The three of you together make great heroes. And as a team, I'm sure you can overcome anything." *"He's right, Phil. They cleared the prelims. I think they deserve a shot." *"Old Phil's prelim course was so hard, no one else could finish it." *"I'm looking forward to this. Don't expect me to pull any punches!" *"I can't guarantee your safety if we keep going like this!" *"Hades, you were behind this from the start!" *"I'm sorry, Sora. But you wouldn't want me to compete in this condition. Let's have a match when I'm fit again. Can you wait?" *"Then it's settled!" *"Really? Wow. He said it would take him awhile to get here. He must've made record time!" *"Heartless? Where? Let me at 'em, Phil!" *"Yeah, I remember what you said, but the guy I scouted wasn't named Roxas." *"And he said it would take him a while to get here. He's probably still on his way." *"They came to see me. They came to see a hero. I can't let them down." *"Sora! Donald! Goofy! When'd you get here?" *"So, did you find those friends of yours?" *"Well, there is a stone that guards against the Underworld's curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there." *"But Hades is no pushover, even if you've got the Olympus Stone. And I have a match today, so I can't go with you... Know what you need? Training! Why don't you go talk to Phil?" *"We don't know who did it yet. All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a black-hooded cloak. And he had accomplices---a bunch of creatures in white." *"You mean you kidnapped her!" *"Believe me, I wish I could leave this instant to rescue Megara... Please help her, Sora, at least until I defeat the Hydra!" *"Heh, thanks! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed it!" *"I'm gonna show these guys what happens when they mess with a true hero." *"Hades was right. I'm just a...a washout." *"I'm just worn out. I don't think I can win the tournament like this..." *"I bet he's a real hero, huh?" *"That was that Auron fellow you guys know, right? Strange. He didn't seem to recognize you..." *"Where are you going in such a hurry? Have you spoken with Auron yet?" *"You know something? That sounds kinda familiar... Hades may be using the statue to hold Auron's free will hostage." *"Meg! Hang on!" *"I owe you one, Hades. I didn't hesitate to give my life for Meg's. And then, I remembered: A true hero is measured by the strength of his heart." *"People always do crazy things when they're in love." *"Aw, you can't abandon me now, Phil! I gotta be at the top of my game in case Hades shows up again." *"Well, whaddaya know..." *"Into this danger zone? Thanks for taking the risk! I'm Hercules, Champion of the Colosseum, and Hero. Wow, Sora, you made it pretty far all by yourself." *"No no, that's okay. It helps just to know what to look for. Hey, Sora, considering your power, there's something I want to ask you. What do you think of us fighting together?" *"Thanks!...Looks like we're about to have company." *"Well, I can only think of one possibility...Hades, Ruler of the Underworld. I'm sure he must have something to do with all this." *"Who are you...?" *"Well... anyway. What do we do now? Are all these bugs really not Hades' fault?" *"I guess he moved so we wouldn't get involved. He's probably still fighting in here somewhere." *"He's just a bit clumsy. Just a little. I think it's because his heart is trying to be strong, too." *"Hey Sora, want to know one of the Heroes' Secrets? "No matter what happens, always believe in your friends!"" *"And what would that be?" *"Let's go see Phil, then. He must be worried." *"Thanks for everything, Sora." *"That's strange. Thought I heard somebody... Heh, that's crazy. Who could possibly be in here? Still, this is one doozy of a maze... Almost makes me miss Phil's training. I hope I can find some way to fix the Coliseum..." *"Phil sent you in HERE? I'm not sure whether to say "thanks" or "sorry." Anyway, nice to meet you, Sora. I guess Phil mentioned I'm the Coliseum champ. I trained with him to become a true hero. But you have to be pretty tough yourself if you made it this far on your own!" *"Yeah. I'm trying to figure out what turned the Coliseum into...this." *"What do you mean, "harm"?" *"I see... But, uh, how do you know that?" *"No worries. Forget I asked. At least I know what I'm after now. Thanks! So, Sora. As long as we're both in here, what do you say we team up?" *"You're not half bad, either! At this rate, we'll be done by dinner." *"Hmm... Well, one snake definitely slithers to mind. Hades, Lord of the Dead. He's gotta be wrapped up in this somehow." *"I guess that's the fastest way to find out. He's not around here, I can tell you that much." *"You figured that out too, huh? You must be faster at it if you caught up with me. Mind taking the lead?" *"'Course not, especially now that we've got company. C'mon, Sora. Let's sort these guys out and take back the Coliseum!" *"Anyway, if Hades isn't our culprit, that's a problem. Guess it's back to square one, then." *"What do you think, Sora? We could get down there if we circled around." *"You protected us when Hades attacked. And I'll bet you didn't even think about it. That was the real you. Somebody strong that we can trust." *"Oh no. That's Cerberus, guardian of the Underworld! Well...sort of. Something's wrong with him!" *"Don't panic. I've fought bigger than this and won. Listen, Sora. You wanna be a hero one day, remember this much--No matter how bad things look, when you need a friend to be there, he'll be there!" *"I'm sure you'll make a great hero someday, Sora." *"Good to know. Give my best to your friends." Category:Disney Quotes Category:Lines Category:Quotes Category:Hercules Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes